Wouldn't Dream Of It
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: HD oneshot. More if I get enough reviews. Kind of fluffy. Not sure how to describe it otherwise. REVIEW!


**Chapter 1**

"Draco Malfoy, you are the most annoying person I have EVER met and it is a mystery as to why Professor Dumbledore chose _you_ to be Head Boy." Hermione Granger, Head Girl stated one day in the Head Common Room where Draco Malfoy was stretched out across the sofa on which _five_ people could normally sit. Stupid tall twit.

"Thank you, Granger," he smirked. Infuriating.

"Get up!" she said. "Make me." He smirked once more. She found herself red, with anger or embarrassment, no-one would ever know.

"This common room is for the both of us to use!" she had a death grip on the book she had brought down to read.

"Would you please keep your voice down? My ears have been abused enough, I think. Besides, it's past midnight."

She could, of course, have gone up to her room and read, but it was the _principle_ of the thing that pissed her off. She narrowed her eyes. "Stupid ferret." She said before stomping off.

"Nice talking to you too, beaver." He said calmly, returning to his book.

Infuriating person, she thought as she lay in her bed, reading and memorizing the contents of her book. Who does he think he is? Probably the king of the world. Thinking these thoughts, she drifted off to sleep. It was an uncomfortable one.

--

The next morning, she woke up stiff and more tired than she had been the night before. At 5 a.m. She groaned and fell out of bed. This was the norm for her. She hated mornings. Glancing out the window, she saw that it was going to be another rainy day. Grey clouds loomed overhead and already big drops of water were beginning to fall to the ground. Realizing that she was freezing, she washed up and put on her school clothes and trudged out to be greeted by an empty common room, a blessing for which she was thankful.

She grabbed some books and parchment and a quill and headed out to the Great Hall. Maybe she could have an early breakfast or something while studying. Yay. She wondered where Malfoy was. Probably in his bed, or something.

Upon entering the Great Hall, however, she realized she was wrong. There he was, sitting at the Slytherin table, reading a book. She noticed it was a different one than he had been reading the previous night.

He glanced up when she entered and the corner of his mouth went up. She hated to admit it, but he was hot. So, so hot. She nodded just slightly before scanning the rest of the hall to see if there was anyone else there. Well, Colin Creevey and Hannah Abbot were passionately making out. It took her a moment to process that thought. Ew.

She sat at her own table and opened her book. Stupid arithmetic. She couldn't get her head round it. She put her hand on her forehead in frustration after a while and pushed her hair back.

"What're you doing?" came a voice from across the room. It was Malfoy. Oh well. She could call it a break.

"Arithmetic!" she said back.

"But arithmetic's easy!" he responded.

"I never said it wasn't!"

"You look like you hate it!" he sounded matter-of-fact.

"Well, I do! I can't see the point of it! Plus, I just can't solve this problem!"

"Oh! What is it?"

She stated the whole problem, yelling it across the hall.

"That's simple! You just have to…" he stated the solution.

"Oh! Thanks!" then she noticed Colin and Hannah staring at them irritatedly. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, actually, we do. The sound of you sucking each other's faces off is so loud, we have to scream to be heard over it." Replied Draco, rolling his eyes. They glared. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Anyway!" yelled Draco to Hermione. "I don't know why you hate arithmetic! I think Astronomy's the worst!"

"No it's not! What don't you get?"

He yelled a problem to her. She yelled a response back. "Oh!" he said. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

They continued yelling questions and answers to her until Harry and Ron came in. "HERMIONE!" cried Ron. Her eardrums almost shattered. It was one thing to be yelling across to someone across a room to be heard, but another thing entirely to be yelling when you were right next to the person. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, COMMUNICATING WITH THAT… THAT… IDIOT?"

"RON! Stop screaming!"

"Hermione, you know that this isn't a… good idea, right?" asked Harry.

"Harry! You act like I'm… I'm…"

"Having raunchy and animalistic sex across a room with me." Put in Draco.

"Exactly." Said Hermione, though she was blushing. Ron was hyperventilating.

"But why are you TALKING TO HIM?" screeched Ron.

"Oh, for the love of God, I was not. You know what? I'm going upstairs."

"Hermione, he didn't mean-" started Harry.

"Oh yes he did," she replied before stomping off. Draco followed.

In their common room, they Hermione sat on her bed, head in her hands, refusing to look up. "Hermione?"

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Why are you upset because of what they said? It doesn't matter, you know."

"I'm not upset." She said furiously. There was a pause, during which Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow as he sat next to her. "Okay," she relented, "Maybe I am."

"Who cares what they think?" he inquired. "They have a brain the size of a sea urchin."

She shrugged, laughing internally, but looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks, Draco." He wasn't all bad, was he?

Just before leaving for their next class, Draco said "Don't think that we're friends or anything.."

She smiled and said "I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
